


smile for me

by UnmarkedGore



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OOC, Slice of Life, i always think everything i write is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmarkedGore/pseuds/UnmarkedGore
Summary: a very very short blurb about something specific to two people
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	smile for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonmist_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/gifts).



> writing about winter in the summer makes sense probably. wrote this with some ~things~ in mind.

Cat peered out her bedroom window, body leaning forward each time headlights shone down the road, her neck craning toward its source curiously eager to confirm the owner of the vehicle. A well worn sweatshirt loosely draped around her form, the sleeves, much too long for her, were pushed up bunching at her wrists, occasionally coming free and engulfing her hands. It's dark, yet fading from one too many washes, a look that contrasted the bright clothes beneath its shelter.

Dozens of cars rushed by her window. The excitement inside her began to simmer down just before the one meant for her slowly drew near. Cat quickly hopped off her bed taking along just her phone and a small bag. She slipped into the first pair of shoes she could find, carelessly tossing out her usual fashion sense in favor of meeting the person waiting for her outside as soon as possible. As she exited her house the car rolled into her driveway. The faint buzz of her phone issuing her a belated greeting to let her know her ride had finally arrived.

Cat approached the passenger side door and hesitated for a moment, looking at her reflection in the darkness of the tinted windows. She smiled back at it.

She entered, and the car took off just as quickly as it had arrived.

\---

A parking lot late at night in a shopping center, deserted by all but a few cars scattered about its wide expanse. Their car rolled into a spot, deliberately choosing one at a distance from all of the shops. The long walk to and from was a treat for them, not a chore. The unworldly quiet and stillness of the night in a city normally so loud and headspinningly fast paced was something they could only enjoy in each other’s company.

The seasons didn’t really change in Los Angeles. Assuming clear skies each night, you wouldn’t be able to tell what the weather was until you stepped outside. Jade didn’t mind so much, but she knew Cat longed for changes in scenery, especially during the winter months. Passing comments of wishing to see snow, to spend nights together with warm drinks and layer upon layer of soft blankets, didn’t fall on deaf ears, but it was something she couldn’t bring to her as much as tugged at her heart.

Stepping out of the driver’s side door, she walked around to meet her girlfriend, staring at her, transfixed, a sight she could never get enough of no matter how many times she saw it. Cat looked up at her and laughed.

“You’re just staring at me.” stating the obvious, as usual.

Jade averted her gaze, shifting her look just a little past her. “Was I? I didn’t notice..”

Cat closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Cat relaxes, Jade tenses up, the first to break away.

“Come on, let’s go inside already.” she says.

She knows it breaks Cat’s heart, but her anxieties still get the better of her, only really allowing her to be affectionate in private where she’s sure no one can judge. She tries to make up for it, grabbing Cat’s hand as they walk toward their destination. Despite their appearances, it’s Cat who usually leads, confident about her feelings and love for Jade, but sometimes Jade wants to try. She’ll take risks little by little for her.

“Is there anything you need to get?” Jade asks.

“Hmm..” Cat thinks, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. “I think I’m running out of that shampoo you like.”

“Oh the one in the purple bottle..” Jade mutters to herself. “It’s expensive isn’t it? I’ll buy it for you.”   
  
Cat doesn’t say anything when Jade gets this way even though she worries, she doesn’t want to feel like she has to be spoiled with gifts. But she knows it's her way of showing affection since she isn’t comfortable with being open about their relationship, at least not yet.

She squeezes Jade’s hand a little tighter as they near the automatic doors. It only lasted a moment, but she savored every bit of it.

“It kind of feels like we’re already living together doesn’t it? Shopping late at night for small things we ran out of.”

Jade looks at Cat, really looks at her this time, searching for some deeper meaning in her words, worried she’s hurting her, tired of putting her fears over the person she loves. But she knows Cat is incapable of being anything but honest, it’s one of the endless reasons why she loves her. When she looks at Cat, she sees a smile, genuine and bright. It’s so strong, it pierces straight through her, meeting little resistance, and she’s unable to do anything but smile back.

Cat loosens the grip on her girlfriend’s hand instinctually, but Jade holds on, walking through the doors together keeping her love close by her side.

They walk down the aisles they’ve become so familiar with already, searching for nothing in particular other than the comfort of being together. Cat picks up every little thing that stands out to her, items she’s seen before, things she wants to buy, spinning short stories along the way about how she sees their future together. If she could, Jade would buy them all.

As Cat goes on and on about a succulent in the tackiest planter Jade had ever seen in her entire life, Jade catches something at the corner of her eye, just a little beyond the shelves behind Cat. Holidays were never something she paid much attention to, especially at this time of year, but she knew how much Cat loved them.

“..and I think it would be cute on one of those organizers with lots of different levels. You know like the one I sent you the other day? You looked at it right? It had a lot of plants with the hanging ivy..” Cat drones on and on, not really caring if Jade is listening or not.

“Hey Cat? Let’s go over there.” Jade takes the hideous object out of her girlfriend’s hand, putting it back where they found it. She wraps her arm around Cat’s waist, something new for both of them, and guides her toward the display she knows Cat will love.

“Oh? Okay Jadey! What’s over there? Did you find something you needed to-”

Cat stops, awestruck by the sight in front of them. Dozens of ornate objects colored red, green, and gold glitter against the lights shining from all directions. The smells of pine and cinnamon engulf them, overwhelming the senses in the best way possible. They’re indoors, but the display of pure white cotton scattered around the fixtures gives off the appearance of snow. It’s manufactured, but real in its own way to Jade and Cat. The winter they’ve always dreamed of together.

Cat isn’t sure of what to look at first, everything is new to her, this scene having been absent since their last trip to this place. There are so many beautiful things to see and touch, so many ideas floating around in her head. On an end table, a series of small trees huddle together surrounded by miniature versions of the ornaments hanging from the shelves all around them. Jade nudges her girlfriend and motions toward the table.

Cat squeals in delight, “They’re so cute! Look at how small everything is.” She picks up box after box of decorations, admiring all the little details in each one. Talking and talking endlessly about what she likes best about them, it’s always words of love and affection that come from her.

“Which ones do you like?” Jade asks.

Cat looks around, picking up two different boxes looking over both of them while deep in thought. 

“They’re all so cute.. It’s hard to choose. Like with this one, it has a little polar bear in a hat and scarf, but this one has two penguins and they’re holding hands!” 

She looks over to Jade. “What do you think?”

Jade doesn’t answer, she simply grabs both from Cat and places them in the basket she’s been carrying around. “I like all of them.”

A look of guilt washes over Cat’s face, she didn’t think they were going to buy anything they didn’t need. She only wanted to daydream as she so often does. “I didn’t mean it like that.. I just thought we were talking. You don’t have to get them for me.”

Jade smiles, sets their basket down on the floor and pulls Cat into a quick embrace. “I never said I wouldn't, right? I only asked about what you liked.”

Before Cat can protest, Jade silences her with a kiss. It’s brief, but stuns her all the same.

They break away and Jade picks everything up, acting like nothing happened, continuing right from where they left off.

“You can’t just pick ornaments, we have to get one of the trees too.”

Cat’s face is flush with color, she tries to center herself and respond but the words just don’t come out right. She watches Jade pick up one of the small trees from the table.

“How about this one?” Jade asks.

Unable to answer properly, she just nods. Jade places it nestled between all of their other items.

“Come on, there’s a lot more to look at here.”

\---

An hour and a half and four heavy shopping bags later, the two leave the store purchasing more than they had ever intended to. Jade has Cat dig for the keys in her jacket pocket, letting her open the trunk of her car while she carries everything over. They place everything in the back and close the top.

“Do you have to go home after this?” Jade asks.

“I guess not.. But I should probably text my parents anyway. Why?” Cat asks, giving Jade a confused look.

“We should probably decorate the tree right? We can put it up in my room.”

The weather outside is chilly and the blush rising to Cat’s face stings against her cold cheeks. There’s nothing more she can say at this moment to express how she’s feeling, but she hopes Jade can feel how much she loves her.

“Okay! It’s going to look so funny in your room. It’ll be the brightest thing in there.” Cat giggles.

Jade groans and pulls Cat in for another quick kiss. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Cat smiles, “I love you too Jadey!”

**Author's Note:**

> you know how sometimes when you're listening to music certain words just jump out at you for no reason? i keep hearing 笑って so i guess that's part of the process for this idk.
> 
> uh i don't know what to say about this other than it's probably the fastest i've ever written anything. sorry? also sorry if i like, made this kind of weird and cheesy and poorly written i am not good at writing... feelings that aren't tragic...


End file.
